palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Navy Seal O.C.C.:
'New, New Navy SEAL O.C.C. ' 'BUD/S WARNING ORDER ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'NO PROBLEM! ' ' ' ' The New Navy, as well as continuing the traditions and values of the old American Empires Navy, have also continued the old Naval Special Warfare Teams. Although they aren't at the strength of 8 teams like the old SEAL teams, The New Navy has 2 SEAL Teams ready for deployment at any moments notice. This is approximantley 160 men and women per team (10 platoons), 64 on active duty during peace time in a normal 3 month rotation per team (4 platoons). During war time however all members of the teams can be put on active duty. SEAL Team 1 is stationed at Refuge base and SEAL Team 2 is stationed at Salvation base. 1 Platoon (16 members) of SEAL Team 1 are currently with Fourth Fleet (Along with a Battalion of Expeditionary Marines) Where they perform a variety of missions including Reconnaissance into unfamiliar territories, While the another platoon is stationed with First Fleet (The USS Ticonderoga and it's submarine escorts). Two platoons (32 men) from SEAL Team 2 are assigned to Second Fleet (The fleet which patrols the Pacific ocean to protect against Naut'yll raiders and pirates. The other members of the teams not on current active duty attend to duties at Salvation and Refugee bases such as defence and peace time operations. Because Rifts earth is as hostile as it is, the actual training methods of the SEAL Teams have been greatly changed. The team can adapt to almost any comat situation. The positions of the teams is kept a secret only except to the highest of command. As soon as a member is indoctrinated into the teams their career and enlistment records are sealed forever, their relatives are given cover names if they are asked what unit the operator is in and the members are given false identities. Members of the teams are true professionals and the most care is put to keep people from seeing them. Consquentley the teams are rarely seen in action even by members of the ships they are stationed on. This is mainly because they pose as ship crewmen. Members of the SEAL Teams are usually deployed on reconnaissance missions inland and combat operations against the many wandering pirate groups, wether it be raids on coastal pirate bases, sabotage, or underwater demolition. In addition to these roles the SEALs have been trained in various forms of espionage and can melt into the public of target towns and can act as information gathers. In these roles the SEALs are very rarely even seen by the unwary enemy, before the enemy is even aware of what has happened it is far too late. They have been given the nickname of the 'Sea Devils' by the few Naut'yll pirates that have survived an encounter with them, as if they could rise from the water anywhere and kill you or pull you under. I'll try and do my best to keep it strict enough to a SEAL and not a Munchkin O.C.C. here it is: ' 'Requirments: Gender: any (females have now been integrated into the SEAL units) Attributes: I.Q. 10, M.E. 12, P.S. 12, P.P. 14 P.E. 12 or higher (requirments are pretty steep) Training:A Prospective SEAL (a tadpole) has to make it through a rigerous training course called BUD/S (Basic Underwater Demolition / SEAL training),this course takes about 6 months to complete and consists of the ever popular "Hell Week" (5 days and nights of non-stop training with a maximum of 2-4 hours sleep). This course is some of the toughest training available. Age: Must be younger than 28 years old ' 'O.C.C. Skills Radio: Basic (+10%) Math: Basic (+15%) Language: American at 98% and choose one of choice (+20%) Land Navigation (+10%) Intelligence (+10%) Lore Demons and monsters: (+10%) Pilot:One of Choice (+10%) Robot Combat Elite: "Semper fi" Powered armor Wilderness Survival (+15%) Swimming (+15%) S.C.U.B.A. (+15%) Parachuting (+15%) First Aid (+10%) Running Prowl (+10%) Demolitions (+18%) Underwater Demolitions (+14%) W.P. Energy Pistol W.P. Energy Rifle W.P. Two of Choice Hand to Hand Commando (usually cannot be changed because the SEALs have their own way of fighting,but of course under GM's discretion, it can be modified) ' 'O.C.C. Related Skills: Select four from the following areas of special training: Communications, Medical, Espionage, Mechanical, Electrical, Military, Rouge, Weapon Proficiencies or Wilderness. -- All these special MOS skills get a 15% skill bonus. Two other skills can selected from any of the available catagories at level one, four, eight, and twelve. ' 'Communications: Any (+10%) Domestic: Any Electrical: Any (+10%) Mechanical: Any (+10%) Medical: Any (+10%) Military: Any (+15%) Physical: Any (+5% where applicable) Pilot: Any (+5%) Pilot Related: Any Rouge: Any (+10%) Science: Any Technical: Any (+5%; +10% to language and literacy skills) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any (+10%) ' 'Secondary Skills: The character gets four secondary skills at level one, and two addtional skills at levels three, seven, eleven and fifteen, from the previous list, and as always these are additional areas of knowledge in which the character does not get the bonuses mentioned in the parentheses, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest. ' 'Standard Equipment: The SEALs are usually issued Marine Combat Armor (camouflage type for varying environments), four explosive hand grenades, two smoke flares, survival knife, RMK, IRMSS (New Navy's own versions), infared distancing binoculars, utility belt, battle harness, medium sized back pack, air filter & gas mask, Camouflage uniform, dress uniform, Black flight suit, additional non-energy weapon of choice (typicaly and S.D.C. Pistol), dog tags, S.C.U.B.A. Gear (new wet suit has 25 M.D.C.), Parachute and gear, and a basic NG-S2 survival kit and 2 weeks food rations (MRE's). Additional weapons that are used by the SEALs are the AT-88 laser rifle, H-15 shot gun, H-12 pulse rifle (resembling an MP5),and the AT-84 sniper rifle (all of these weapons with the prefix "AT" are from World book 8, Japan). Also the new prototype weapon, the "Stoner 63A" and "XM23A2" energy rifles are under development and testing at the moment. ' 'Weapons: typically a squad will have 2-5 men/women,so two will be carrying M-160 rifles,two will be carrying M-600 Light Plasma Cartridge Machineguns,and the Rear Guard will be carrying a H-15 shotgun in addition to an M-160,everyone is also issued a HI-10 Laser pistol (Phase World) or they can always choose the M-2011 pistol, M-20's can also be issued upon reqest (if needed or suggested - depleted urnanium rounds are a favrite of the teams doing battle with supernatural creatures). ' '*Note: Japanese weapons have been aquired by small trading missions with the Japanese goverment, and are issued until the New Navy can develop it's own Special Operations Weapons. ' 'Equipment available upon Request: (now I never read this stuff,but just incase you do,here it is:Any type of Body Armor (which the New Navy has ready access too) can be issued,explosives if demolitions is a known skill and neccessary for the mission,any type of weapon (again, if the New Navy has access to it),cameras or surveillance equipment,sensory equipment,additional food rations,Non-regulation weapons,armor,equipment and vehicles may be issues to SEALs, mainly for the purpose of disquise and infiltration. In addition, hte character has access to military facilities. Most SEALs have mid to high level security clearence for top ranked and trusted officers. Vehicles can include a simple hover cycle,car,conventional military vehicles, or jet packs to Semper fi powered armor and so on.The exact type of equipment will depend on the mission, the commanding officer and availability of items at base. ' 'Money: the character gets a place to live,clothing,and other basics all provided free of charge by the Navy, as well as access to most military facilities.the monthly pay starts of at about 2000 credits, plus combat pay. Savings start off with 1D6X1000 credits as well, and begin usually at the rank of either corporal or sergent depending if he was enlisted or was an officer to start, and by preformance in training as well. ' 'Cybernetics: none to start with, but some SEALs who have either abandoned the Navy or have left after finishing they're serivce have gotten cybernetics.Some may be put in to replace lost organs or body parts in battle, but most SEALs believe that cybernetics make you "fake" and most prefer to keep without them until needed. ' 'Money: $2000 Basic pay (monthly) + $225/month HALO + $175/month Dive + $110/month Special Duty Assigment Pay ' 'SEALs rappelling from a New Navy UH-60E helicopter ' 'Ranks for the New Navy: Officers -Fleet Admiral -Vice Admiral -Rear Admiral (uuper half) -Commodore (war time only) -Rear Admiral (lower half) -Captain -Commander -Lieutenant Commander -Lieutenant -Lieutenant (Junior Grade) -Ensign ' 'Warrant Officers -Chief Warrant Officer (W-4) -Chief Warrant Officer (W-3) -Chief Warrant Officer (W-2) -Warrant Officer (W-1) ' 'Enlisted -Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy (only one) -Master Chief Petty Officer -Senior Cheif Petty Officer -Chief Petty Officer -" " First Class -" " Second Class -Petty Officer Third Class -Seaman -Seaman Apprentice -Seaman Recruit ' 'Navy SEAL for S.D.C. Genres ' ' ' ' I'd like to say that this O.C.C. is mainly the work of a good friend who's supported the purpose of this page, minimally modified by myself. ' '1. Physical Bonuses: SEALS have some of the most physically demanding training in the world this is reflected by a +15 to base SDC in addition to physical skill bonuses, +1D4 to PS, +2 to PE, +1 to PP, and +1D6 to Spd. 2. Combat Bonuses: Add one additional attack per melee, +1 on initiative, +2 to pull punch. 3. Attribute Requirements: ME of 12, PS, PP, and PE 12 or higher. Minimum IQ of 9. ' 'OCC Skills: Language and Literacy: One of choice (+15%) Basic Math (+10%) Radio: Basic (+10%) Computer Operation (+5%) Detect Ambush (+10%) Military Etiquette (+10%) Intelligence (+10%) Wilderness Survival (+10%) Pilot: Motor Boats and Hydrofoils (+10%) Navigation (+10%) Swimming (+20%) S.C.U.B.A. (+15%) Parachuting (+10%) Climbing (+10%) Prowl (+10%) Running WP Automatic/Semi-Automatic Rifle WP Automatic Pistol WP of choice HTH Expert (Can be changed to Martial Arts or Assassin for the cost of one “other” skill) ' 'OCC Related Skills: Select 6 other skills but one must be from Espionage. Communications: Any (+10%) Domestic: Any Electrical: Any Espionage: Any except Sniper (+10%) Mechanical: Any Medical: First Aid (+10%) Military: Any except Camouflage(+15%) Physical: Any (+5% where applicable) Pilot: Any except aircraft (+5%) Pilot Related: Any (+5%) Rouge: Any (+5%) Science: Any Technical: Any (+5%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any (+10%) ' 'Secondary Skills: The character can also select 3 other skills as per usual ' 'SEAL Specialties - A player can choose to give up 3 O.C.C. related skills and all secondary skills to attain a special SEAL Specialty. ' 'Sniper: SEAL Snipers make up a small portion of the SEAL platoon. Once a SEAL completes all the training required of him he can choose to go onto further training as a sniper in the Army sniper school. Being a Sniper rquires immense amounts of Metal and Physical Endurace since the operator and his spotter can be in the field for days at a time. ' '- 1D4 to P.E. - 1D6 to M.E. - Sniper - Camouflage (+15%) - Tracking (+15%) - +10% prowl - W.P. Bolt Action Rifle ' 'Equipment: There is so much equipment available and used by the SEALs, I suggest you go HERE to see. Very useful. Here however is the basic equipment: ' 'The basic SEAL "layout" ' 'SEALs separate their gear into three categories, or lines. First line Gear is the everyday essentials needed for survival. Cammies (pardon me: Battle Dress Uniforms), weapons, maps, compass, and watches are all first line gear. If the other lines of equipment are lost or abandoned the first line gear will give the operator a chance at surviving and escaping any would-be captors. Other items such as an MRE (the infamous MEAL, READY to EAT), pocket knife, and "dummy cord" (about 25 ft. of parachute suspension line) are also included into this group. ' 'Second line gear are necessary extras that are included in load bearing equipment or tactical vests. It is gear that is quickly available should the need arise. Equipment such as ammunition (five to seven magazines), hand grenades, water (and purification tablets), and medical supplies are all considered second line equipment. ' 'Third line gear are supplies needed for a mission but aren't as critical for immediate use. Radios and batteries (for calling in that heavenly air support), claymore mines, ponchos, water filters, and night vision goggles are all included in third line gear. Medical corpsmen fit their medical gear into this category. ' '*Additional Equipment can be requested upon assignment. ' 'Money: $2000 Basic pay (monthly) + $225/month HALO + $175/month Dive + $110/month Special Duty Assigment Pay ' 'Ertha Mini-Dragon (Optional) RCC These are smaller cousins of dragons, and are believed to be the only type native to Ertha. Although small, they are more suitable to existence in such a world. Their size often keeps them below the notice of most demons and away from the danger they present. Attributes:IQ:4D6, ME:3D6, MA:3D6, PS:6D6, PP:4D6, PE:5D6, PB:3D6, Spd:5D6 Alignment: Any PPE:1D4x50 ISP:1D6x10 Horror Factor:15 Hit Points: Mega-Damage Creature MDC:1D4x50+150 O. C. C's: Doesn't Pursue Normal O. C. Cs Life Expectancy:6000 years Size:15' average length Natural Abilities: Flight(at double normal speed). Does not need air to breath. Can fly in space at normal(walking)speed. Sense location and movement of all islands on Ertha. Fire Breath 1D6x10 MD. Keen Hawk-like Vision, See in total darkness as normal. Bio-Regenerate 1D6x10 MDC per minute. Metamorphosis(Human). Magic: Choose 1 All "Spell Magic" levels 1-4 (includes spells from federation of magic and others) All "Spell Magic" levels 3-5(includes spells from federation of magic and others) All "Spell Magic" levels 5-6(includes spells from federation of magic and others) All "Spell Magic" from level 7(includes spells from federation of magic and others) All Warlock spells from 1 category, levels 1-6 After normal spell selection additional spells (any type of magic except rune magic) may be learned during play. Psionics: Telekinesis RCC Skills: Choose any 5 Combat:7 Attacks per melee(Physical, Magical, or Psionic), Fire Breath counts as 2 attacks and can only be used once per melee. + 2 initiative. Other bonuses may be gained through high attributes and the selection of a hand to hand skill(Elite Warrior may not be chosen) Bonuses:+3 Save vs All Magic, +4 Spell Strength ' 'The Changed Knights and the Order of the Changed are a renegade branch of knights that currently are not sanctioned by Lord Coake and the other Cyber-Knights. They are mutants who feel that they have been given prejudicial treatment in most areas, not just by the Coalition. Thus they follow their own code of honour that is a variation of the traditional Code of Chivalry. They seek to protect D-Bees and mutants first, even above other innocents. These characters are created a la Heroes Unlimited 2 mutant rules. Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Abilities: roll once on the Unusual Characteristics table (Heroes Unlimited 2nd Edition, pp. 159 - 161) and can choose to either roll once on the Random Major Super Abilities Table (Heroes Unlimited 2nd Edition, pg. 227) or to roll twice on the Random Minor Super Abilities Table (Heroes Unlimited 2nd Edition, pg. 227) Psionic Abilities: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. O.C.C. Skills: Same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., except the character gains the martial art Psi-Waza instead of the generic Hand to Hand: Martial Arts skill O.C.C. Related Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select six other skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. One of the skills must be from Physical and another one must be from W.P.'s. Plus select one additional skill at level three, two additional W.P.'s at level five, and one other skill at levels six, nine, and twelve. All skills start at level one proficiency. Secondary Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select three secondary skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Standard Equipment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Money: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Cybernetics: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Experience Table: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. *********************************************** The Astral Knights are members of the Cyber-Knight Order of the Soul. These powerful psychics and masters of the Dreamstream are one the rarest types of knight. Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Abilities: similar to the Dream Dancer P.C.C. (see Between the Shadows, pp. 49 - 51 for additional details): 1. Dream Travel - able to psychically or physically enter the Dreamstream at will; no I.S.P. cost 2. Dream Manipulation - the limited ability to alter the "reality" of the Dreamstream 3. Reshape Self - the character can change their shape and form in the Dreamstream 4. Increase Attributes - the character can increase their physical attributes while in the Dreamstream 5. Dream Sword - exactly the same as the normal psi-sword in the physical world, this weapon does 1D4 x 100 S.D.C. in the Dreamstream 6. Additional Psionics - select three abilities from the following list: Empathy, Mind Block, Object Read, See the Invisible, Sense Evil, Sense Magic, Sixth Sense, Speed Reading, and Summon Inner Strength Psionic Abilities: limited to the previously described abilities only I.S.P.: M.E. attribute plus 6D6 + 10, and gains 1D6 + 1 I.S.P. per level of experience. Note that the character is considered to be a major psionic. O.C.C. Skills: Same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., except the character gains the martial art Psi-Waza instead of the generic Hand to Hand: Martial Arts skill O.C.C. Related Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select six other skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. One of the skills must be from Physical and another one must be from W.P.'s. Plus select one additional skill at level three, two additional W.P.'s at level five, and one other skill at levels six, nine, and twelve. All skills start at level one proficiency. Secondary Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select three secondary skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Standard Equipment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Money: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Cybernetics: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Experience Table: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. *********************************************** The Electric Knights are members of the Cyber-Knight Order of Lightning. These knights have powers similar to the Zapper R.C.C. in Psyscape, and have enormous power over electricity and telekinesis. The Electric Knight's can create a sword of electrical energy that has the exact same bonuses and damage of the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. psi-sword. Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Bonuses: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Psionic Abilities: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., plus the following additional psychic abilities (see the Zapper R.C.C. for more details, Psyscape, pg. 81): 1. Impervious to Electricity - no I.S.P. cost and always in effect. 2. Sense Electricity - Range: 100ft + 10ft (30.4m + 3m) per level of experience. 3. Electrical Aura - an crackling corona of electrical energy that acts as protection for the knight. I.S.P. Cost: 5, Duration: 2 minutes per level of experience, M.D.C. protection given by aura: 20 + 1 M.D.C. per level of experience, Damage: 2D6 M.D. (the damage of the aura of an Electric Knight is larger than that of the Zapper because of their greater discipline and training) 4. Electrical Bolt - for an additional 8 I.S.P. the knight is capable of firing an electrical blast. Damage: 2D6 M.D., Range: 30ft (9.1m) per level of experience. NOTE: on a ley line damage and range are double; on a nexus damage and range are triple. 5. Absorb Electricity - This power gives the knight the ability to absorb electrical energy and use it to heal himself or to cripple machinery. I.S.P.: 1D6 x 10 + 20 plus the character's M.E. attribute number to determine the base Inner Strength Points. Add 1D6 + 1 I.S.P. per level of experience. Note that the character is considered to be a major psionic. O.C.C. Skills: Same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., except the character gains the martial art Psi-Waza instead of the generic Hand to Hand: Martial Arts skill O.C.C. Related Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their psionic abilities, the character may only select six other skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. One of the skills must be from Physical and another one must be from W.P.'s. Plus select one additional skill at level three, two additional W.P.'s at level five, and one other skill at levels six, nine, and twelve. All skills start at level one proficiency. Secondary Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their psionic abilities, the character may only select three secondary skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Standard Equipment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Money: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Cybernetics: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Experience Table: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. ******************************************* The Energy Knights are members of the Cyber-Knight Order of the Gun. These knights have powers similar to the Psi-Slinger P.C.C. in New West, and have the ability to link with their weapons and even charge projectiles with mega-damage energy! Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Abilities: similar to the Psi-Slinger P.C.C. (see New West, pp. 98 - 100 for additional details): 1. Enhanced Psi-Sword - Energy Knights are so attuned to energy, their swords are more powerful than the standard Cyber-Knight's psi-sword. Damage: 2D6 + 2 M.D. per level of experience, plus an additional 1D6 M.D. at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Sword Length: 2-3 feet, Duration: As long as the knight wishes it to exist (Unlimited), I.S.P. Cost: none. 2. Energy Blasts - 1 I.S.P. does 1D6 S.D., 2 I.S.P does 3D6 S.D., 3 I.S.P does 6D6 S.D., 6 I.S.P does 1D4 M.D., Range is touch or 20ft +5ft (6.1m + 1.5m) per level. 3. Psychic Weapons - Identical to the Psi-Slinger P.C.C. ability. 1D6 M.D. per bullet; weapon can fly to knight for the cost of 1 I.S.P, Range: 10ft+ 1ft (3m + .3m) per level; charging 6 - 15 bullets costs 10 I.S.P; can link to 3 handguns or pistols. Cannot link to SMG's or rifles, PISTOLS ONLY! 4. Energy Shield - Any energy blast directed at the knight that is 30 M.D.C. or less is automatically turned to S.D. 5. Sense Energy - the energy stored in an E-clip can be sensed, cost: 1 I.S.P. 6. Additional Psionics - Sixth Sense, Mind Block, Mind Bolt, Telekinesis. 7. W.P.'s - has a W.P. for all handguns. 8. Quick Draw - same as Psi-Slinger 9. Paired Weapons - same as Psi-Slinger, but PISTOLS ONLY! 10. W.P. Sharpshooting - same as Psi-Slinger Psionic Abilities: limited to the previously described abilities I.S.P.: M.E. attribute times two plus 6D6 + 10, and gains 10 I.S.P. per level of experience. Note that the character is considered to be a master psionic. O.C.C. Skills: Same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., except the character gains the martial art Psi-Waza instead of the generic Hand to Hand: Martial Arts skill O.C.C. Related Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select six other skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. One of the skills must be from Physical and another one must be from W.P.'s. Plus select one additional skill at level three, two additional W.P.'s at level five, and one other skill at levels six, nine, and twelve. All skills start at level one proficiency. Secondary Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select three secondary skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Standard Equipment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Money: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Cybernetics: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Experience Table: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. ******************************************** LEY LINE KNIGHT These are Cyber-Knights who have been associating with ley line walkers and sorcerers for so long, they have become sensitive to the ley lines themselves. By using mystical meditation techniques they have turned this sensitivity into several new abilities. Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Abilities: all Ley Line Cyber-Knights possess the following abilities: 1. Sense Ley Lines and Magic Energy - same as the Line Walker O.C.C. 2. Ley Line Rejuvenation - - same as the Line Walker O.C.C. 3. Ley Line Bonuses - When within one mile of a ley line or two miles of a nexus point, the Ley Line Cyber-Knight gains the following: 1. A) Psi-Sword damage is doubled B) Fatigue at half normal rate C) Gain +2 on all saving throws Psionic Abilities: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Mystic Abilities: These powers are gained through a process of burning P.P.E. off permanently. It is a process by which the Ley Line Cyber-Knight alters his body and mind and grants himself mystical or superhuman abilities. Note that some of the abilities require P.P.E. to activate as well as to acquire. Ley Line Charging - by permanently burning 10 I.S.P. and 10 P.P.E. off of his base, the knight is able to stand on a ley line and charge himself with the energy of the line until he glows with the mystic energy. Duration is limited to thirty minutes at a time, with a maximum of two chargings per 24 hours. The following abilities are gained: M.D.C. Transformation - the character's S.D.C. and H.P. are doubled and turned to M.D.C. Super Speed - running speed is increased to 90mph (145kmh) Super Leap - ability to leap 30ft (9.1m) straight up or 50ft (15.2m) lengthwise from a standing start. Increase distance by 50% with a running start. Saving Throws - gain +2 to save versus magic and psionics. Any psionics or magic cast on the character does half damage and lasts for half duration Limitations - This ability turns off if the character goes beyond 100ft (30.5m) of a ley line or 200ft (61m) of a nexus point. Mystic Energy Bolt - by permanently burning 15 I.S.P. and 15 P.P.E. off of his base, the knight gains the ability to fire mystic bolts of ley line energy from the hands or the eyes. Damage - 4D6 S.D.C. or M.D.C. (can be regulated at will by the knight), plus an additional 1D6 M.D. at levels 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Range - 1,000 feet + 400 feet per level of experience. Duration - instant Rate of Fire - once per melee Limitations - This ability can only be used when the character is within 1000ft (305m) of a ley line or 2000ft (610m) of a nexus point. P.P.E.: P.E. attribute plus 6D6 O.C.C. Skills: Same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., except the character gains the martial art Psi-Waza instead of the generic Hand to Hand: Martial Arts skill O.C.C. Related Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select six other skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. One of the skills must be from Physical and another one must be from W.P.'s. Plus select one additional skill at level three, two additional W.P.'s at level five, and one other skill at levels six, nine, and twelve. All skills start at level one proficiency. Secondary Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select three secondary skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Standard Equipment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Money: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Cybernetics: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Experience Table: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C ***************************** One of the rarest types of knights, the Psiren Knights are members of the Cyber-Knight Order of the Song. Gifted with the voices of goddesses and gods, these powerful psychics can do wondrous things with their voices. Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Abilities: similar to the Psiren P.C.C. (see Rifter #1, pp. 98 - 101 for additional details): 1. Song of Destruction - same as the Psiren P.C.C. 2. Song of Healing - same as the Psiren P.C.C. 3. Song of Mesmerism - same as the Psiren P.C.C. 4. Song of Protection - same as the Psiren P.C.C. 5. Song of Sleep - same as the Psiren P.C.C. 6. Song Sword - The song sword is composed of psionic energy like a psi-sword but the sound waves from the song of destruction are locked within the sword as well, making it much more powerful. Damage: 3D6 + 6 M.D. with an additional 1D6 at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15 7. Additional Psionics - select three abilities from the following list: Empathy, Mind Block, Object Read, See the Invisible, Sense Evil, Sense Magic, Sixth Sense, Speed Reading, and Summon Inner Strength Psionic Abilities: limited to the previously described abilities only I.S.P.: M.E. attribute plus 6D6 + 10, and gains 1D6 + 1 I.S.P. per level of experience. Note that the character is considered to be a major psionic. O.C.C. Skills: Same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., except the character gains the martial art Psi-Waza instead of the generic Hand to Hand: Martial Arts skill O.C.C. Related Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select six other skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. One of the skills must be from Physical and another one must be from W.P.'s. Plus select one additional skill at level three, two additional W.P.'s at level five, and one other skill at levels six, nine, and twelve. All skills start at level one proficiency. Secondary Skills: Due to the amount of time spent honing their abilities, the character may only select three secondary skills from the same list as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Standard Equipment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Money: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Cybernetics: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Experience Table: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. ********************************* The Swordless Knight is a variant of the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. that specializes in the use of cybernetics and bionics. These knights are part of the 20percent of the Cyber-Knights that do not have psychic powers. Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Bonuses and Abilities: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., plus Uncanny Targeting and Throwing (Heroes Unlimited 2nd Edition, pg. 119) Psionic Abilities: none O.C.C. Skills: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., except the character gains the martial art Psi-Waza instead of the generic Hand to Hand: Martial Arts skill O.C.C. Related Skills: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Secondary Skills: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Standard Equipment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Money: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Cybernetics: The Swordless Knight starts with the following: Right Hand: Sensor Hand (RIFTS, pg. 230) Rocket Hand (Heroes Unlimited 2nd Edition, pg. 119) Left Hand: Laser Finger Blaster (RIFTS, pg. 239) Knuckle Spikes (RIFTS, pg. 239) General Body Features: Cyber-Armor (RIFTS, pg. 239) The character is capable of receiving up to 2D6 more cybernetic implants or bionics; some Swordless Knights seem almost more machine than human. Experience Table: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. ***************************************** The Tattooed Knight variant of the Cyber-Knight O.C.C. does not have any psionic abilitis. Instead, these knights are given magic tattoos to augment their physical abilities. Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Bonuses and Abilities: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., plus is able to activate Magic Tattoos for the standard P.P.E. cost, rather than the double P.P.E. cost for non-tattooed O.C.C.'s. Psionic Abilities: none Magic Tattoos: Automatically starts with the Flaming Sword (2D6 M.D.) and Knight in Full Body Armour tattoos. The character can receive up to four more tattoos in their lifetime. P.P.E.: P.E. attribute plus 6D6, and gains 1D6 P.P.E. per level of experience. O.C.C. Skills: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C., except the character gains the martial art Psi-Waza instead of the generic Hand to Hand: Martial Arts skill O.C.C. Related Skills: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Secondary Skills: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Standard Equipment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Money: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Cybernetics: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Experience Table: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. ***************************************** The Warrior Knights are a variation of the Cyber-Knight O.C.C. that have concentrated so intensely on their hand-to-hand combat skills and the perfection of Psi-Waza that they have acquired mystic and psychic martial arts powers. Alignment: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Attribute Requirements: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Special Bonuses: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Psionic Abilities: same as the basic Cyber-Knight O.C.C. Martial Arts Abilities: The character automatically starts out with all of the Psi-Waza special abilities, and can select one of the following two options: 1. The Body Hardening Exercises (Japan, pp. 196 - 197) of Stone Ox, Kanshu, Chi Gung, Dam sum sing ' ' ' ' ' Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Organization Category:Rifts Category:Palladium